


I Will Never End Up Like Him (Behind My Back I Already Am)

by WaywardDesertKnight



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slightly More Modern, M/M, Post-Canon, When several centuries of UST catches up with you, handjobs, heartfelt confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/pseuds/WaywardDesertKnight
Summary: Aquarius Krest liberates his old friend from the hellish arctic wastes of Cocytus. The first step to healing is to acknowledge the problem. And sometime the first step is the hardest.
Relationships: Libra Itia/Aquarius Krest
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	I Will Never End Up Like Him (Behind My Back I Already Am)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingenious_spark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/gifts).



> Dedicated to my wife ingenious_spark, without whom I would never have the courage to post this sort of fic.

Frigid air flooded into his lungs as the ice around him gave way. Faint, jeweled starlight flickered behind a familiar face. Soft dark waves covered the left side of Aquarius Krest’s cherubic features. A slow, soft smile spread over Itia’s face as one slim hand reached down and hauled him up by the arm, his lean frame belying a Saint’s strength. Itia felt utterly boneless as Krest lifted him out of the glacier that had encased him, his legs folded and Krest grunted softly as Itia’s weight collapsed onto him. Those cool hands settled on the divine markings gracing the former Grand Master’s hips, sending a faint tingle through his body.

“Itia, I finally found you.” Krest murmured, holding him tightly.

“Krest.” The Libra Saint winced at how crackly and unnatural his own voice sounded to him. It hadn’t jarred him to hear himself talk since he’d accepted the Lady’s boon as a teenager.

The Aquarius Saint threw one of Itia’s arms over his shoulders as the grind of ice sealed the hole they had left in the glacier. It took some time for him to find his footing on the slick surface, body too numb to care about the cold, even if the wolf-howling wind gnawed through him. Itia’s lungs burned with each breath as Krest picked up the pace, some distant threat catching the older man’s attention. 

The pair finally left the ice behind for the somewhat warmer arid wasteland that formed the rest of the Underworld. The far firmer ground meant they could pick up the pace once more, Krest now half dragging Itia as they ducked into a cave amist the boulders. It was uncomfortably craggy, and dark as the Libra Saint was propped against one wall while his rescuer shoved a boulder in front of the entrance. Itia could only tell Krest had remained by the faint, calm breathing somewhere close by as a small lantern lit the small cavern and even then left most of it in shadows. Some sort of bedroll sat on a pad near one wall, accompanied by a bizarre contraption with a pan and a small store of food and water. Krest pulled a satchel from a dark corner and withdrew some clothes from inside.

The Aquarius Saint knelt down beside Itia. “Can you get dressed?” He asked, voice tinted with gentle worry.

Itia attempted to lift an arm, only to find his limbs refused to truly obey him. “Sorry, Krest.” He locked eyes with the other man. The apology went beyond their current predicament. Regardless of whether or not he had been manipulated or ensorcelled, as Grand Master, as the Libra Saint, as Krest’s friend, he had personal responsibility for his actions that had harmed so many of his Saints.

Krest let out a soft huff as he smiled, a gesture that rarely crossed his face. As long as the Libra Saint had known him, he had never seen a smile that touched those clear green-blue eyes unless it had been directed at him. “We’ve both made mistakes. The folly of old age I suppose.” He chuckled quietly. He unfolded the shirt and carefully worked it over Itia’s head and threaded his arms through the sleeves. The odd, ribbed fabric felt surprisingly warm for how poorly constructed the textile was.

“I don’t suppose you have a kilt in that bag of yours?” Itia laughed, still soft and weak.

“I’m afraid not. The only things I could steal were these. They call them ‘skinny jeans’ according to the label.” Krest unfurled them for Itia to inspect. 

He did so, deep brown eyes flicking along the stitching and weaving. The Aquarius Saint caught his hand, Krest’s skin snow pale against the younger man’s light brown. He carefully guided it up to the fabric. Once Itia had had a chance to touch it, Krest’s face reddened in the orange lamplight.

Itia quirked an eyebrow, a playful smile on his tired features. “What is it, Krest?” He twisted his wrist to catch and twine their fingers together.

“I have to, er, how are you feeling, Itia?” The Aquarius Saint averted his gaze.

“Like a newborn kitten.” He sighed with another limp effort to move. All that accomplished was his thighs falling slightly apart and rucking up the hem of his shirt.

Krest’s breath went ragged as he glanced at the other article of clothing beside the ‘skinny jeans’. A small pair of soft black leggings with the legs cut off if he had to guess. Ah. That would explain it.

“Krest, how long have we known one another?” He asked, squeezing his hand with all the feeble strength he could muster. “We’ve seen each other naked before. How often have we bathed together?”

“This is… this is different.” He insisted stubbornly.

Itia’s eyebrows furrowed, concern growing in his chest. “Is it what I did, Krest?” He asks, pain sparking in his chest. “I know I hurt you and for that I am deeply and truly sorry.” Maybe no matter how much he apologized he had ruined things between them forever.

The Aquarius Saint shook his head. “No, that has nothing to do with it. We’ve both fallen off of the path we set out on.” He took a steadying breath before he looked up at Itia. “If anything I should apologize to you. I made a promise once you were gone to watch over Sage and Hakurei and to help guide them, and in the end I just… I grew tired of life. I was over five hundred and I just… I don’t know.” He heaved a sigh. “I made a lot of mistakes without your guidance. That was why I had to find you, Itia.” 

Krest’s free hand came up to gently cup his face, his thumb trailed under his eye and just brushed the edge of his proud nose. “Without you, I feel like I’m missing part of myself.” He fell silent, gaze still locked with the Libra Saint’s, their entwined hands rested on his bare thigh.

“Oh Krest…” Itia swallowed and looked at him fondly. “Maybe now, maybe we can start over, both of us. Together. I may not believe the gods forgive, but I think we can at least work to make amends for those we’ve hurt.”

Krest’s breath was fast and chilly against his skin, still dangerously close together. He opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of dirt crunching underfoot stilled him. A low growl came from beyond the boulder that blocked the entrance. Before Itia could ask what lurked outside, Krest pressed his mouth to Itia’s. For his part the Libra Saint melted into the gesture. His free hand found some unknown well of strength and carded into the soft, dark waves of Krest’s hair as they kissed.

Outside a human voice grouched at the growl as the sounds of footsteps slipped away from their hiding spot. The kiss broke as both men turned their attention to the entrance before Itia leaned in and kissed Krest again. Now assured of their at least temporary safety, a soft noise emerged from the back of the Aquarius Saint’s throat. Hot breath mingled in the air, creating a thin mist between them when they broke apart.

“Krest. I’m not wearing anything apart from this shirt. Would you like to keep it that way?” Itia smiled, knowing and playful.

“Maybe I did that on purpose.” He countered with a small pout.

Itia suppressed a laugh before he leaned in and latched his mouth onto that lovely snow-pale neck. Krest tipped his head with a moan, his body melted against the taller man’s. For his part the Aquarius Saint straddled those lovely thighs, his own pair of ‘skinny jeans’ hugged along his legs. A surge of strength flooded through Itia’s body as his hands slid around to squeeze along his thighs and ass. Krest slapped a hand over his own mouth as he moaned louder, the risk that they could be discovered somehow as enticing as the pleasure flooding his body. He quickly pushed the Libra Saint away to strip off his own shirt to offer more of his own pale skin for Itia to work with. Fortunately the younger man didn’t need to be told twice and quickly channeled his newfound strength to leave long lines of lovebites along Krest’s shoulders and chest.

It was a fumbling process to move back to the bedroll nearby. Itia could only muster so much strength, though Krest eagerly moved with him as he caught his mouth in a hot, open kiss. Soft wisps of steam escaped between their lips, the contrast of their natural body temperatures only grew more drastic. The move also gave Krest a change to escape his pants and underwear. He pushed at the shirt he’d foisted Itia into and cast it aside. The Aquarius Saint’s cool fingers ran along the taller man’s hips, tracing over the delicate markings along them, a boon from the lady to help him feel more comfortable with his body. Now the Libra Saint’s breathing went ragged as those too-clever fingers danced just shy of where he really wanted him.

Krest, that eternally composed smirk once more on his lips, moved in to give as good as he had gotten. A matching line of lovebites bloomed along Itia’s brown skin and his own gravelly moan echoed around the cavern. As Krest settled to straddle his hips once more, Itia let his fingers curl around Krest’s cock, stroking slowly. The Aquarius Saint buried his face into the other man’s chest. His own hand slid from one hip to curl around Itia’s own cock.

“D-Damn…” Krest gasped as his lover’s thumb caressed the head of his cock.

“What is it?” Itia slowed his hand to let him speak.

“I don’t have supplies.”

“If you did I’d say you planned this.” He laughed quietly and kissed him fondly. “This is good for me, Krest.”

“Right.”

With that, the Aquarius Saint kissed him as he had before, back arched beautifully to even out their lingering difference in height. The Libra Saint’s hand quickened on his cock with a moan into their kiss, as Krest’s hand had mirrored his actions. Both men could feel their climax close in, steam wisped off of their skin between them. Krest’s hips and thighs trembled until he came with a needy cry. Itia shuddered as his own orgasm followed with another gravelly moan.

Itia leaned back against the coarse rock wall of the cavern while Krest curled against his chest. Once their breathing had steadied, the pair gazed at one another, neither entirely sure what to say. Krest, cheeks flushed, kissed Itia, slow and tender. When he pulled back, Itia spoke.

“Maybe we can get it right this time. Together.”

“We can.” Krest smiled. “Though maybe we should get cleaned up first?”

“Agreed.”

The pair quickly cleaned up and curled into the bedroll together. Krest pillowed on Itia’s chest as the Libra Saint curled an arm around him and held him close. The couple drifted off to sleep, content and confident in their efforts for the future. They might have failed the people around them, but now they had the chance to make amends. Somehow, some way, they would

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something with these two for a while. And I finally got around to it. I’ll probably do some more stuff like this at some point.


End file.
